Touché
by Bepopalula
Summary: Obi-Wan, âgé de trois ans, suit Maître Yoda dans le Temple. – TRADUCTION
Un tout petit bonus, pour une toute petite histoire que j'aime d'amour. Pas d'Obikin ni même de trace d'Anakin mais un bébé Obi-Wan a-do-ra-ble qui court après Yoda! Traduction de **Tag** par Imadra Blue, à retrouver en VO sur ce même site.

* * *

Maître Yoda avait souvent pour mission d'initier les jeunes novices aux bases de l'art Jedi. C'était une mission compliquée, quoique bien moins si on la comparait à celles que devaient remplir les Maîtres de la Crèche. Il n'enseignait que rarement à des apprentis qui n'avaient pas encore atteint l'âge de quatre ans, bien qu'il semblait s'être pris d'affection pour le jeune Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Ou, plus précisément, c'est Obi-Wan qui semblait s'être pris d'affection pour Yoda.

Yoda poussa un soupir lorsqu'il réalisa que le petit garçon le suivait discrètement dans les couloirs un soir tard. Il avait abandonné sa chaise volante comme il se sentait plutôt dynamique ce jour là, au profit de sa cane qu'il claqua d'un coup sec sur le sol impeccable du Temple en s'arrêtant. Lorsque Yoda tourna la tête vers Obi-Wan, ce dernier se cacha derrière l'une des colonnes. Obi-Wan était étonnamment discret pour un petit garçon de trois ans, mais son rire n'avait de cesse de le trahir. Il sortit de sa cachette quelques instants plus tard, ses yeux bleus brillants alors qu'il observait Yoda. Il rigola puis disparut à nouveau derrière la colonne. Toujours perplexe à l'idée qu'Obi-Wan avait _une fois de plus_ réussi à s'échapper de sa crèche, Yoda fit claquer sa cane au sol une seconde fois.

— De ta cachette tu devrais sortir, Obi-Wan. Le temps de jouer à cache-cache, je n'ai pas.

Obi-Wan apparut en trottinant, un sourire réjoui sur le visage. Yoda supposait qu'il était plutôt mignon pour un jeune être humain, non pas que cela avait une quelconque importance. Quand il s'arrêta devant Yoda, Obi-Wan pouffait toujours. Ils faisaient la même taille; c'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Yoda aimait particulièrement passer du temps auprès des jeunes novices. Yoda fronça les sourcils, conscient qu'Obi-Wan le trouvait sans doute aussi drôle que la plupart des autres novices.

— Quitter ta creche sans un Maître, tu ne devrais pas, Obi-Wan. Apprendre à te tenir tranquille, tu dois.

Obi-Wan ne répondit pas mais se mordit la lèvre devant l'air sévère de Yoda. Il baissa le menton tout en fixant toujours Yoda de ses grands yeux. Yoda le fixa à son tour. Le garçon avait du potentiel, tel que Yoda n'en avait pas vu depuis des siècles.

Ils se fixèrent tour à tour longtemps.

Yoda décida que tout cela était bien trop sérieux. Obi-Wan apprendrait l'importance de la concentration bien assez tôt, mais pour le moment un peu d'amusement ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal. Il toucha le ventre d'Obi-Wan avec sa cane en agitant les oreilles dans le but d'amuser le garçon.

— M'attraper, tu ne peux pas, plaisanta-t-il, puis fit demi-tour et s'élança le plus vite possible en s'aidant de la Force pour garder l'équilibre.

Obi-Wan laissa échapper plusieurs éclats de rire alors qu'il poursuivait Yoda. À son grand étonnement le garçon tint la distance, sans jamais se décourager derrière Yoda qui dévalait les halls immenses du Temple Jedi. Un jour il serait fort et rapide à la fois, ainsi Yoda prit la décision de veiller personnellement aux progrès de l'enfant.

Ces inquiétudes demeurèrent néanmoins passagères lorsqu'il réalisa qu'Obi-Wan le rattrapait, ses mains gluantes tendues dans sa direction. Yoda gazouilla et échappa à la prise d'Obi-Wan, puis se précipita dans l'un des couloirs adjacents — pour atterrir directement dans les jambes de Qui-Gon Jinn, aussi solides que de la roche.

Yoda perdit l'équilibre, surpris et secoua la tête tout en essayant de reprendre ses esprits. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Qui-Gon qui le toisait d'un air déconcerté au possible. Yoda ne lui en tint pas rigueur; on ne voyait pas souvent Yoda courir dans les couloirs, un gamin bruyant sur ses talons.

Yoda tourna la tête derrière lui et vit qu'Obi-Wan était là. Le garçon porta ses doigts à sa bouche et fixa Qui-Gon d'un regard adorateur mêlé d'une excitation un peu nerveuse.

— Maître Yoda? Tout va bien? demanda Qui-Gon, un sourire prenant place sur son visage aux traits fins.

Yoda se releva et remit ses capes en place. Il prit appui sur sa cane dans l'espoir de regagner quelque semblant de dignité.

— Bien, je vais, repondit-il en regardant Obi-Wan encore une fois.

— Apprendre à courir vite, le garçon doit. De lui enseigner, j'étais en train.

— Bien sûr, dit Qui-Gon en leur adressant un nouveau sourire bienveillant.

Cet espèce de morveux insolant. Yoda se rappela du temps où ils faisaient la même taille; à présent, Qui-Gon faisait presque la taille du Temple Jedi, à quelques mètres près.

— On jouait à chat Maîtereuh, dit Obi-Wan à Qui-Gon de sa petite voix haut perchée semblable à celle d'un oiseau.

Il tendit la main et tapa sur l'épaule de Yoda en riant:

— Touché.

Puis il fit demi tour et dévala le hall en riant plus fort. À ce moment là Yoda sut que sa dignité était officiellement perdue. Oh, eh bien. Il n'en avait pas vraiment de vraie utilité. Il leva à nouveau la tête vers Qui-Gon qui riait sans bruit.

— Vous feriez mieux de vous dépêcher, Maître, dit Qui-Gon en s'inclinant légèrement, il se déplace vite pour un si petit être.

Plus on est de fous, plus on rit. Yoda toucha le genoux de Qui-Gon avec sa cane et lui sourit:

— Touché, dit-il en s'élançant derrière Obi-Wan.

À sa surprise éternelle, Qui-Gon le suivit.


End file.
